Haley and Nathan forever
by Onetreehillfan
Summary: Haley and Nathan have been going out, the relationship has some ups and downs, but in the end everything turns out okay I hear wedding bells ) also a new person has entered Nathan and Haley's life some LP AND LB starts off PG-13 ENDS R


Haley/Nathan fan fiction including also Lucas, Peyton, Brooke  
  
It was a regular day in tree hill, and Haley was getting ready for school. The phone rings  
  
Haley: Hello, Lucas: okay listen I need help. Haley knew right away it was her best friend Lucas. Haley: hi Luke what's up? Lucas: well.... Haley: is this about the whole Peyton Brooke thing?? Lucas: well yea Haley: I thought you chose Brooke Lucas: I did but Haley: But what Lucas. Lucas: it's just that all Brooke wants is sex I feel like a sex toy Haley: laughing you knew what you were getting into Lucas: Why did I call you when I knew you were going to say that? Haley: b/c you love me dearly Lucas: yea sure I do Haley: well I have to get ready ill see you soon Lucas: wait... what happened on your date with Nathan Haley: why are you so interested I thought u hate his guts Luke: I do but since he's going out with my best friend I should know Haley: I don't want to talk about it bye Luke: Haley! U DIDN'T JUST HANG UP ON ME HALEY!!! Hello? Rah  
  
Tree Hill High School – Nathan is talking to his basketball friends (not including Lucas) BBPlayer: so Nathan what's up with you and Haley? Nat: I don't know at all BBplayer: Haley not good enough for you Nathan: shut up! (Punches him playfully)  
  
Brooke and Peyton are talking at Brooke's locker about Lucas Peyton: so How's Lucas treating you Brooke great I guess Peyton: what's that suppose to mean? Brooke: I don't know we have nothing in common Brooke: he likes books and bands I never even heard of Brooke: peyton you have to help me please I don't want to lose him Peyton: okay um... maybe if you try to talk to him about things instead of always seducing him and you know Brooke: leave me alone (Brooke storms off)  
  
Haley: hey Peyton wait up Peyton: hey whats up Haley gives her a look Peyton: that only means one thing, Nathan! Haley: yup Peyton: you got to give it time Haley: its not that, I love him it's just I was wondering did he treat you like this Peyton: let's not start with Nathan and Me we just weren't meant to be Haley: and Nathan and I ARE?? Peyton: I think so (smiling) Peyton: so what happened Brooke was saying something about last night Haley: how did she find out (Peyton and Haley both look at each other?) Haley/Peyton: Lucas (laughing) Haley: well we were studying and well we started kissing and... Peyton: laughing, tell me no more Peyton: You guys started to Haley (embarrassed) yea Haley: but the thing is I'm not mad at him for it I'm embarrassed to look at him Peyton: why Haley: because I don't want him to think I'm not ready you know Peyton: but ur not Haley: I know!  
  
Just then Nathan walks behind Peyton Nathan: hey Pet do you mind if I talk to Haley for a sec Peyton looks at him Peyton: no not at all Haley looks at the ground Nathan: hales listen I just want to say Nathan: puts his hand on her shoulder and then Haley shrug's it off Haley: listen Nathan you don't have to say anything Nathan: yes I do especially after last night , I feel really awful Haley: well you shouldn't Haley: listen Nathan can we talk about this later I need to um..... Go find Lucas he says he has to tell me something urgent that I should find him right away Nathan: please hales... Haley: not know later Nathan  
  
Haley then walks away leaving a disappointed Nathan  
  
Lunch time at THHS  
  
Lucas is sitting at his and Haley's usual table Haley: I've been looking for you all over the place Lucas: well you found me (face in a book) Haley: is something wrong (Haley says confusedly) Lucas: nope Haley: Luke I knew you for ever and I know when something is wrong Lucas: how come you told Peyton what happened last night and not tell me Haley: you kidding me right Lucas!! Haley: that's why you're acting like a bitch! Lucas: I know it's not a big deal Haley: your right its not Lucas: but it hurts knowing your best friend can't tell you something that's bothering her Haley: Lucas I was going to tell you sooner or later its just I feel embarrassed talking about it with you HALEY: Lucas the time I need you the most you have to pick a fight with me  
  
Haley's eyes are filling up with tears Lucas: hales Haley: don't call me that! Lucas: hales please I'm sorry I really am Haley gets up and leaves Lucas look disappointed  
  
After school at basketball practice  
  
Whitey: okay I want you to run 10 laps around the gym, so let's go hustle Lucas starts to run to catch up to Nathan Lucas: hey man what's your problem Nathan: are you talking to me?? Lucas: yea I am Nathan: I'm shocked Lucas: so am I but it concerns... Nathan: I know Haley rite? Lucas: listen man I don't want to start any problems with you since Haley is already pissed off at me but I'm warning you don't you dare do anything that could hurt her Nathan: I wouldn't, I love Haley just as much as you love her Lucas: then why don't you show it more often Nathan is speechless  
  
Haley is just arriving at the tutoring center waiting for Nathan Instead Lucas shows up to talk to her Haley: Lucas please Nathan will be here soon Lucas: I'm not 'leaving until I apologize Haley: I'm really sorry I didn't think it would hurt your feeling Lucas: I know you didn't know and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusion Haley smiles at Lucas Haley: friends? Lucas: till death do us part Haley and Lucas embrace in a long hug just as Nathan walks in  
  
Nathan: hey Haley shyly answers: hi Lucas: I think I will go find Brooke Before Lucas leaves he whispers something in Haley's ear Lucas: you know where to find me if you need me Haley smiles and says shell be okay Haley: okay Nathan open your English book Nathan: Haley comes on how long you are going to do this Haley: do what? Nat: ignore me Haley: I'm not ignoring you I'm just ignoring what happened last night Nat: well you cant! Are relationship isn't going to be the same as before if we don't talk about it Haley: okay fine your right Nathan moves closer to Haley on the couch (this center has a couch lol) Nathan: I'm sorry about last night I forgot about Haley: it's okay Haley: I have to admit that I kind of wanted to, but then I just spa zed Haley: sorry Nathan puts his hand on top of Haley's Nathan: ill be ready when you're ready Haley: I know and that's what I like about you Nathan: so then why the madness Haley embarrassed says: I was just embarrassed so face you NATHAN: gives out a little laugh Nathan: why would you be embarrassed? Haley: I don't know, just that it's you! Nathan Scott the great popular basketball player who gets what he wants and unfortunately chose Haley James his half brother who he can't stands best friend Nathan: just looks at Haley and smiles Haley: Nathan stop looking at me like that Nathan: I love you so much Haley leans in to give Nat a kiss, Nathan stops in the middle and Haley looks confused Nathan: does that mean you love me? Grins Haley laughs and says yes They start to kiss again but more passionately 


End file.
